


Captured at Last

by specialrhino



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialrhino/pseuds/specialrhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Samantha Hobbs wins Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitterpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterpig/gifts).



Samantha had thought of the best Christmas present ever. She was definitely going to win Christmas (and winning was the most important thing, next to family and being fair). She wasn't sure how she would live up to it next year, but another worry for another time.

"Is this close enough?"

"No, closer." She tilted her head and squinted at her camera's viewfinder. "Use some of the props, maybe? Try feeding him some grapes."

"Are you sure we should be using this car? There are other, better ones."

"Size always matters," she recited dutifully. "It lets people know you mean business."

 

Sure enough, when her dad unwrapped his gift under the tree, he shed many manly tears. Samantha felt very honored. Tears are the purest form of showing big emotions (and big is always better, after all).

"One for at home, one for work," she told him. He always said that your office is your second home.

He put one up on the mantlepiece immediately: a photo, tastefully framed in dark cherry wood, of Brian swiping whipped cream off Dom's nose with a finger. He was caught mid-laugh and had whipped cream in his hair.

The other was a pink sparkly frame of Dom and Brian, serious this time, looking deeply into one another's eyes.

"I took that one when they thought I was still setting up."

They were in front of a huge black SUV with an eagle decal photoshopped on the hood. Only the best for her old man.

The next year she did one-up it by making christmas tree ornaments. There were santa hats and (she pulled out all of the stops for this) a helicopter involved.


End file.
